1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air pump, more particularly to a two-way air pump capable of inflating and deflating articles via a single valve hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional two-way air pump is suitable for use when inflating and deflating large-sized inflatable articles. However, the known two-way air pumps are usually designed to have different routes for air inflation and deflation, and are required to be reassembled when changing from an inflating mode to a deflating mode and vice versa, thereby arising in inconvenience during frequent use of the air pump.